This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cognitive behavioral strategies (CBS) are used to help chronic pain patients control their level of pain. The goal of this study is to distinguish the neural correlates of two different cognitive strategies: external focus of attention and reappraisal. These techniques were selected as they involve distinct behaviors and so are hypothesized to recruit distinct neural networks. External focus of attention was expected to evoke activity in areas involved in executive function (e.g. prefrontal cortex). Reappraisal was anticipated to recruit limbic structures (e.g. amygdala, hippocampus). Both techniques are effective in reducing pain and so are anticipated to exert influences on common areas of the pain matrix. n this may lead to more effective and efficient training.